


Alive

by elipie



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Parents, Drinking, Embedded Video, Emotional Trauma, F/M, Fanvids, Found Family, Gen, Guns, Team Feels, Visual Triggers, hurt children, people jumping out windows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: I know I'm fine(Dick Grayson fanvid)





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Password for Vimeo stream is **grayson**
> 
> Made for FanWorks 2019 Premieres!

[Download (38MB, right click & save)](https://elipie-vids.com/2019-vids/elipie_alive_sm.mp4)  
[Tumblr post](https://elipie.tumblr.com/post/187159415845/alive-a-dick-grayson-titans-vid-edited-by)  
[YouTube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqL8w8G6n10)


End file.
